Robinfeather (AMW)
Robinfeather 'is a black tom with white paws and green eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 32 moons (2.67 years) Names Kit: 'Robinkit '''Apprentice: '''Robinpaw '''Warrior: '''Robinfeather Family '''Mother: 'Cherryfall '''Father: Stormcloud Sister: 'Deerfur Education '''Mentor: 'Brightheart Book Appearances '''Living: ''The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy : However, it is mentioned Poppypaw grabs a vole that he caught. The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *Robinfeather has WindClan blood through Eaglestorm. loner blood through Daisy and Smoky, kittypet blood through Stormcloud and SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *The author had to use an online Warrior cat name generator to get his name.Revealed by the author *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google. Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Cherryfall: 'Father: ' :Stormcloud: 'Sister: ' :Deerfur: 'Nieces: ' :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: '''Grandmother: :Poppyfrost: Grandfather: :Berrynose: Great-Grandmothers: :Sorreltail: :Daisy: Great-Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Molewhisker: :Benny: Great-Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Great-Half-Aunts: :Rosepetal: :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: :Lavender: :Sunshine: Great-Half-Uncles: :Toadstep: :Dusty: :Ash: :Stormy: Great-Great Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Great Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Tulipkit: :Elderkit: :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Sparrowheart: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Mistypelt: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Juniperfur:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Goosefeather: Unnamed kit: :Dappletail’s Unnamed kits: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes 'Deerkit: '"Is he okay?" 'Furrypelt: '"We'll take care of him. Don't worry. But he'll have to stay here overnight. Now go back to Cherryfall and tell her not to worry." --Deerkit and Furrypelt about Robinkit after he fell in the lake (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 106) Ceremonies Robinpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Deerkit and Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Robinkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Many moons ago, when Jayfeather switched to being a medicine cat, Firestar promised you another apprentice. That promise was never fulfilled, and I'm fulfilling it now. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Deerpaw! Robinpaw!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 57-58 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters